Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. User:SpottedheadRC Added October 8, 2009. User:Hiddensun Added October 11, 2009. User:Peacesong Added October 11, 2009. User:Brightsparrow Added October 17, 2009. User:Fogbreeze Added October 17, 2009. User:Darkmoon25 Added October 18, 2009. User:Forestpaw13 Added October 21, 2009. User:Icethroat21 Added November 1, 2009. User:Faithlark Added November 7, 2009. User:Pebbleshine Added November 13, 2009. User:AutumnSky Added November 23, 2009. Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 22:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Added December 4, 2009. --Honeyrose34 01:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Added December 4, 2009. User:Leafwhisker Added January 17, 2010. User:Eveningpath Added January 17, 2010. Maplefern Added January 24, 2010. [[User:Mumble785|'GOT REINDEER?']]Mumble! 23:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Added January 24, 2010. [[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! Added January 24, 2010. --[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Happy New Year!']] 00:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. MossI'm Up There! 19:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. [[User:Shigura| Tyn]]ghaccUser Talk:ShiguraAlphess of the Pack 21:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Added February 21, 2010. User:Eveningswift Added February 21, 2010. Clover lulz You =D Added Febuary 21, 2010. SunblazeThe Loyal Friend Added March 4, 2010. PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 20:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Added March 4, 2010. Former Members User:Eveningswift Removed October 18, 2009. User:Sparrowsong Removed March 6, 2010 Lineart I'm sorry, but other Wikis cannot simply use the lineart from Warriors Wiki. The artists released the lineart to that Wiki only. Warriors Wiki officials cannot give permission on behalf of the artists (who still own the lineart) for it to be used elsewhere. The kitten lineart from Warriors Wiki is my own work and I have to request that you remove all works that use it from this website. Thank you. 19:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) � I don't think I've used your Kitten blank on this wiki or the other wiki, but I don't know about the others. So far I don't think any of the Project Members have used your kitten lineart for the Project. I may be wrong, though. This does mean that all images here using the Warrior Wiki's lineart must be removed, right? � [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it does. --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 17:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm agrees with Icethroat. 00:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem As Kitsufox just stated in the message above, we can't use the Warrior Wiki's lineart anymore. Should we make new ones? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I think PIA is done...wow, this makes me sad... Sparrowsong 05:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily Sparrow. We just need to create our own. ChelseaFC 05:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I would be happy to do one but it may be a bit wierd since it's not realistic.... Pebbleshine was here!! 16:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : Having your own, unique lineart would be good for this project. Put shout-outs to art communities requesting submittions. Places like Deviantart have healthy Warriors Art Communities where I'm sure quality art (and don't settle for anything less than quality or you're hampering yourself) could be obtained. It just means y'all have to do some of your own legwork. The same way the Warriors Wiki did for our Charart project. 17:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys I made a kitten blank: How bad is it? I used this as a reference for the eyes: Kitten [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) � It's pretty good, Rain. I would fix the eyes a bit, and make the fore arms closer to the ground (hopefully you get what I'm saying) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 14:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I declined every image, seeing as we can't use them anymore. Does anyone want to take the responsibility of taking down all the approved images from the articles? ChelseaFC 23:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll take down all of the images from the articles. I've gotten a couple done already, and I'm about to take down the rest of them. What about taking down everything from this talk page and archiving it? (How should it and all of the already archived images be archived?) --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 23:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm how about this? What de ja vu. . I'm trying to repel the urge to do a happy emoticon right now. Emoticon rehab ��:) I fail at that. lol. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : I *tried* to do Brighteh -smiley-. Is it working? The not using of emoticons? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Rain, you are awesome��:) I tried the lineart out, it ruled, but I found some transparent bits. Here: . [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: I should shut up. I'm not even a member, lol, but can anyone help me with making the blank I made look more realistic? Thanks. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) - Another. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) � Evening, this is excellent!![[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 02:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) lol thanks! The first needs a lot of work, though... and... Yet another. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 03:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) � I think that you might need to add whiskers to the warrior blank up there and s for this one, make the tail less stiff-looking, and the feet less pointed and sharp. Also, in the ears, maybe erase the line that goes through it so people can add ear pink��:) Just a suggestion [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK Brighteh��:D. D'oh.... emoticon. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Another. I tried to make this look like a warrior.��:P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) � Good, but make the tail thinner, since it looks like a short-haired warrior��:D[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eveningswift!!! Your amazing at line art!!! Pebbleshine was here!! 14:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have the female blanks as well. Want me to put them up? I'll also archive the declined images that used the WWiki's lineart. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, put up any useful blanks. And thank you, Rain.[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, since we are in need of blanks, I will just approve all of Eveningswift's. And thanks Rain, it saves me the trouble of doing that XD. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, strike that. Evening and Rain, please put these in their different categories adn decide which ones will be in which blank. And also, there needs to be 2 longhaired for males and females and 2 Shorthaired for males and females. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree, i think we should have all the blanks in order first :)[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Kitten Blanks I'll upload the full set of my kitten blanks here. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments? I used Gimp to make the legs longer. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice work, Rain :D. Now just test it out using colors to see how easy it is to color it, and see if there are transparent parts and other things wrong with it. Other than that, it looks great :D[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's the example: he looks evil... I fixed the transparent bits. Anything else? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Looks great. I see nothing wrong. Sparrowsong 01:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) blanks now..what should i do with these....--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]*poke* hai! 03:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC)' They look great!! Maybe these could be apprentice blanks or warrior blanks? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) They're a bit big. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 01:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i agree, just make them smaller, I guess :) I think they would be fine as apprentice blanks [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC k) When I colored it, there was a thin line of white all around the lineart. I think you used the paintbrush to draw this... not the pencil. You can't use the soft brush to draw a blank, you have to use the hard brush. Sorry Bracken, but you might have to draw this again. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) thanks for tellin me Rain XD i kept tryin to attempt to get it like normak blanks but it was too smooth O3o i guess ill redo these Hi, y'all Hi, y'all, I know you're all busy and stuff, but on the people who are waiting to join, some people have been waiting for almost 2 months now. Just telling you...I thought you should know. (p.s., it turns out, I can upload images, just not leaders for some odd reason) Clover lulz You =D 06:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, for some reason I thought they had been added. I've added all of them now, though. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'2010!!]] 15:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Icy! Oh yeah, I have a question...do you want us to try and make blanks for now, since we can't use WWiki's? Clover lulz You =D 02:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's what we're doing. (See all of the blanks above that are for approval.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'''Icy]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 21:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, since I just became a member, I have a question; Aren't we allowed to use their rejected blanks? If not, I can try and make a Blank for something. :D [[User:Shigura| '''En']]dUser Talk:Shigura"Want your Clan in my Story?" 12:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ...What do you mean their rejected blanks? If you mean the declined ones, I doubt it. We need all new blanks made by ourselves or someone from an art place like Deviantart or someone from Warriors Wiki who's willing to make us a set of blanks to be used only for this Wiki. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 21:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we could use some of the declined blanks from WWiki, as long as we ask the user who made them for permission. I saw Bluestar ask M&S on their talk page for permission to use her declined kittypet blanks. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think it's fine as long as we ask the original artists first, but since most of the declined images have been deleted it'll be hard to decide whether the declined blanks will be worth using or not. Could we ask the original artists if it's okay for us to use/edit/change the blanks? --'Icy-chan llo!' 18:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Leader blanks I made some leader blanks. They need more work, but any specific things you'd like me to work on? [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I like them a lot. I would just make the eyes a bit bigger. Sparrowsong 17:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow Brighteh o3o My eyes burn from the awesomeness! I think there's a black spot on the white by the tail, and that maybe the lineart can be thinner :D but otherwise, when did you get even awesomer, though impossible it is...? Lolz you didn't tell meeeeee [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED. I fixed transparent spots that I found as well and added an example (too lazy to add ear pink, but hey, it's the actual blanks that count). Evening, I tried to do a thinner lineart, but it looked very...strange :P. [[User:Brightsparrow|♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow, this is good! All I can see is that the mouth is a bit crooked. ;) [[User:Shigura| '''Shistar' ]]Mai Talk Page 23:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Blanks I made some kittypet blanks for you guys! By the way, my request to join is up there in the "Joining" section.--SunblazeThe Loyal Friend 04:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I also made some deputy blanks. These are really bad... I just realized that I FORGOT TO SHADE THE DEPUTY EXAMPLE!!! --DirtfootThe outcast 22:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) File:Kittypetshortmale.png|Male shorthair File:Kittypetshortfemale.png|Female shorthair File:Kittypetlongmale.png|Male longhair File:Kittypetlongfemale.png|Female longhair File:Examplestripes.png|Example File:Deputylongfemale.png|Female longhair File:Deputylongmale.png|Male longhair File:Deputyshortfemale.png|Female shorthair File:Deputyshortmale.png|Male shorthair File:Exampledogstorm.png|Example Very Good, maybe make the size bigger? ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 00:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) They're thumbnails, and they're pretty big...--DirtfootThe outcast 00:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Great work :D! just put them out of thumbnail version to full size...if it's too big, just downsize it :) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) -facepalm- God, I didn't even see that they were thumbnails. Sorry. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 22:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I just like thumbnails because I like it neat.(I am a neat freak at somethings.)--DirtfootThe outcast 06:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Me Too! Yeah, just like Doberdach, I have some blanks I've been holding onto for a while, so here are kittypet blanks. Hope you like 'em! ;) The others are annoyingly not done...... but ugh! these are sooooooo olddddd PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 21:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice job, Pixieshine :). Just give out the full set of blanks, so we can judge them all, and see which blanks to choose between you and Dober...[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:07, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm freakin' finshed with the males! PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 22:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, just post them. Can't wait to see them :). Also, that sounded a little rude with "freakin'" in it, just to let you know....too me it was...I don't know about the rest of you...[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) SORRY, I'M HOPPED UP ON CANDY, COKE, POPCORN, ICE CREAM, COFFEE, CHOCOLATEEEEEEE I think they look great, Pixie! The only problem is, when I tried to test it out, a thin white line showed up where the lineart was supposed to be, and the color also went into the background for one of them...you might have to find out the source of the problem and redo these....[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Okayyy, yeah, like I said, these are VERY old, so, I'm actually working on the new ones now. ^_^ Ahhhhhh, yeah, I saw the problem, I did it on paint, so I'm going to do it again on PS Elements. PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Leader Are we going to have a new leader because Echo is inactive? She hasn't been on for months. ''If we were nominating a leader, I would vote for Eveningswift. 'Troutleap' 01:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) If we did have to choose a new leader, I would vote for Icethroat, since she's already a senior warrior. But Evening would be a good choice too. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 13:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, you do have a point, Icestorm. If Echo isn't active again for weeks, I think it would be fair to choose a new leader. And lets not forget that before Evening quit last time before helping with the project, she was a senior warrior, like Icethroat. Both of them are equally qualified... [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't have anything against Icestorm but I think that Eveningswift as the leader. Pebbleshine was here!! 12:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Despite who becomes the new leader, there's quite a few more members of this project than there were a few months ago, so I think that this project needs a deputy now as well as a leader, and since we're deciding on who should be leader, I think it's a very good time to think about if/who should be deputy as well. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 00:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You're right :0. Wow there's so many people on the list now. A deputy would be good right now, in case if a new leader is nominated, and they're not active anymore.[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 04:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I think that we should have a poll to decide. Who should be the next PIA leader? Eveningswift Icethroat (Anyone else can add users to this.) I think that it should be the user with the most votes becomes leader, and the user with the second most votes becomes deputy. That way its fair. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 14:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) 14:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and I was wondering if we could go and do a clean out and delete all inactive members. For example, Hawkey quit this wiki, so we could delete her instead of waiting for her to be nominated as elder. And I know this is off topic, but won't we need two more admins since Hawk and Sparrow quit the wiki? 'Troutleap' 16:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Icethroat. Eveningswift, please don't take offense, but I didn't like the way you handled people criticizing you before. A leader should be calm and understanding, and I think Ice fits the bill. I'm sorry, Evening. I'll send Mossflight a message telling him to give two more users admin rights. Since when has Hawk quit? Sparrowsong 17:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Icethroat. Evening is my friend, but Icethroat has been more active this past week. Plus, she has been managing the project very well so far as a senior warrior. Also, in Evening's defense, it was only that one time which got everyone concerned. Other than that, she has been just as calm as everyone else in the project when dealing with past images. [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) On the IRC, I was talking to her, about WCW, and she said "I'm done with WCW anyways..." 01:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow o3o thanks guys, but I don't think I'm reliable enough. I keep getting bored with Warriors (teenager stuffs o3o)... I'm growing out of it D: All hail Icy! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) And thanks, Sparrowsong... it's just that I got kind of enraged when Peacesong created Swiftkill just to make me look bad. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 21:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks everyone, I didn't expect to get much support at all, so this is a really big surprise. I'd be very honored to be leader if it's what everyone in the project wishes for, but I'm not sure if I'd be a very good leader since I epic fail at blanks, and right now the main focus is to get blanks... --'Icy-chan llo!' 23:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Although you may not be able to make blanks, we do need someone to be able to help critique the blanks the other users made. You would still be helping with the project. Even when the blanks are sorted out, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic leader. I don't think you would have gotten 8 votes if others thought you weren't right for the job [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Elder nominations I don't get it. Everyone's voting that Echomist should be an elder, but nobody's voting for me or Hawk to be an elder. What gives? Sparrowsong 21:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you're not voting because you think I'm awesome...well, thanks, but this Wiki is just not for me :).